1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to novel resin compositions comprising polytetramethylene adipamide and polyarylene sulfide and being superior in mechanical strength, rigidity, chemical resistance, heat resistance and moldability.
2. Description of Prior Art
The various engineering plastics developed lately have found special applications for manufacturing various kinds of automotive, general machinery, electric and electronic parts based on the optimal use of their specific features. Besides technological progress has been made by combining more than two kinds of polymers so that their respective defects are eliminated thanks to their complementary effects. In many cases, however, no compositions having satisfactory characteristics and practical values are obtainable by combining different kinds of polymers because their defects remain uneliminated frequently.
In the case of the combinations of polyamides and polyphenylene sulfide, (PPS), U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,416 describes the blending of small amounts of PPS as nucleating agent in polyamides, to improve the crystallinity and related properties. Less than 3% by weight of PPS is added and suitable polyamides are polyamides derived from terephthalic acid and branched aliphatic diamines containing ten carbon atoms. In the Japanese Patent Application No. 069255/1978 blends of small amounts of nylon-6 and 6.6 with PPS are described in which the impact resistance of the latter is improved.
However until yet no polyamide-PPS blends with polyamide as main component that show outstanding properties for a wide range of applications have been reported.
One reason for this may be the fact that polyamide such as nylon 6 and 6.6 are insufficiently compatible with PPS and no homogeneous mixtures can be obtained.
The object of the invention is therefore to find a combination of polyamide and polyarylene sulfide that can be blended into homogeneous mixtures, in which the superior physical properties of both the components are preserved.